2014-09-13 - Celeste has a Kitten
Celeste descends the stairs looking a tad sullen, dressed for a workout it looks like. Krishna herself is wearing her new clothes, and is currently behind one of the statues, crouched down on the floor and seeming to be looking at something further behind the statue. Celeste stops and squints, "Krishna. What are you-is that a rose?" Krishna stands straight up, looking...sort of guilty, "Huh? What?" The emblem on her outfit is the same as her sword, and on each of her ears is a rose on one ear, and a dragon on the other. And then she turns red in the face. "I...don't have a rose, what do you mean?" She is tripping over her words, and shifts her body as if to block Celeste's view to something. Alright...totally odd! A strange sound may be heard...sort of like a growling purr... Celeste's jaw sets, "Fucking Corwin. I Told him. I *TOLD* him." She turns and calls, "Jisset! Fetch my sword!" "Umm...what? What does Corwin...," and then the is a kitten, slipping between Krishna's legs and purring, rubbing up against her ankles. It is a dark calico, so that would mean the feline is female, and has one eye. She is a little young, but not too young, her fur somewhat matted from living on the streets. Krishna then...face palms, raises palm to face, "I...I can explain." She means the CAT! Celeste relaxes and calls, "Belay the sword!" she eyes the cat, "Furry little bastard. Fine." She eyes Krishna. "I have no idea how Corwin came to...anyway, it...just followed me home from Death's Ally," Krishna says. "And...I don't know. I did not see harm in giving it a little milk..." The feline tilts her head, and starts to stalk at Celeste, crawling along the floor as stealthily as possible toward her. Celeste eyes the kitten "I will shave you bald you flea-ridden prick." she informs it, dead serious. She looks to Krishna, "It's yours to keep safe. Something eats it I'll have no tears over it." Krishna's back stiffens, "I /never/ cry," she states. Well, not exactly, but close enough. The cat pauses a little in front of Celeste and rolls over to her back and purrs, peering up at Celeste with great intent and interest. Celeste grunts, "No shame in tears. I've cried more than I ever dreamed possible just in the time I accepted this post. Takes more courage to care than it does to fool yourself." She looks to kitten, "Wonder how much I'd bounce if I kicked you." Krishna grunts, "Not much, it's fleshy." She wanders closer to the feline, seeming reluctant to touch it, as if not sure how. The one-eyed cat mews up at Celeste, rolling back over and then leaping at Krishna. The cat almost goes flying when Krishna jerks upright with a curse! Though the feline manages to hold on, and balances on Krishna's shoulder delicately, tail swishing for balance. "It...was hissing at other people in Death's Ally, but followed me...and, well..I don't know," Krishna says. Great, an animal shows her kindness and display the ability to be a survival, and she takes it in! If Celeste isn't careful, she could end up with a zoo. Celeste shrugs, "It's decided you belong to it. Congratulations, you've a plague catcher." Celeste says, "Mozeltov." "Mozeltov? It doesn't growl at you either. I have...been indifferent to animals, least they try to harm me or steal my food when I had little. What is this about a plague catcher?" Krishna apparently didn't deal with too many animals and what ones she did, were typically dogs that tried to steal her food or were sicked on her. Celeste grunts, "cats carry flea, which carry diseases but in amber it's disease free so it's safe." "I....will see what I need to do to make sure she does not get fleas then in either case. Fleas are...unpleasant, and itchy." Krishna wrinkles her nose at that. "Ugh. Hate fleas." Celeste snorts, "You found her in the ally, of course it has fleas." "Ughs....bath. It is going to scratch me." But Krishna doesn't seem to want to give the feline up for whatever reason. The instant attachment between the two scarred individuals is obvious if...awkward for Krishna. Though strangely, she doesn't once judge Celeste for wanting to kick the cat. Celeste snorts, "it's a cat, it'll bath itself." "But that won't get rid of the fleas." Krishna thinks, "Perhaps Izett will know how." Yes....sick the fleas on Izett! Celeste snorts in amusement, "Can't hurt. Sorry, Everyone knows I like puppies." She then sulks darkly and stomps off, "Excuse me."